


Insane But Not Alone

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [9]
Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Gustiet if you want but not really, So much fucking fluffy shit, like seriously, you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants something for Christmas. Lassie's determined to get it.</p><p>Takes place during that one year period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this because I've been reading sad shit all weekend and I wanted to write something nice for you guys, so this is a treat and an apology. 
> 
> I wrote it pretty quickly so tell me if you see any mistakes or if it sucks.
> 
> I'm posting present things soon promise and if I don't you can take away my Tumblr privileges for like thirty seconds and watch my world end.

Shawn really wanted to see snow. 

Now, this was really a very impractical wish, what with living in California and all, but it's what he wanted.

"You're insane." Gus told him.

"What? Gus, it's a perfectly normal thing to wish for."

They were walking down the beach, hands in pockets, to go meet Lassie and Jules for their very special hangout time. Gus had asked him what he wanted for Christmas and, well, here they were.

"Yeah, if you lived anywhere but California."

Shawn huffed and wondered for a second if he should grow his hair out. He could be, like, punk or something. But Lassie said that men with long hair all look like convicts, which, rude.  
Speaking of Lassie, the blue-eyed, sex-on-legs was grinning at him so brightly that Shawn knew that his cheeks were hurting. He couldn't, and didn't, take his eyes off of Lassie, but, as had become routine, he knew that Gus and Jules were rolling their eyes at how totally in love they were.

"Hey, Shawn."

"Hey, Carly." Shawn replied, with a pain in his cheeks. He realized soon after that he was grinning just as hard as Lassie. 

~~ 

If someone had told Carlton that he'd be as in love with Shawn as he is, enough to want to take a bullet for him, he probably would have laughed until he passed out and died. 

But now look at him. He was in love and it was awful and wonderful and he had no idea why someone would want this but he had it and he's never letting it go.

"Lassie, Gus totally told me that my Christmas wish was stupid."

He heard Gus go, "I didn't-" and then a very loud, very female "shhhh".

"What's your Christmas wish?" 

"Snow."

Carlton opened his mouth, frowned and closed it again. "Snow?" His voice had raised two octaves but Shawn thankfully ignored it. 

Carlton watched Shawn's eyes light up and he felt something twist in him. It was a good feeling and he wanted to close his eyes and let it wash over him but Shawn was talking and when Shawn talked he (mostly) listened. 

"Yes, snow. It's white and fluffy, like you."

"I'm not fluffy." 

Shawn reached up and grabbed both of his ears. "But you are, Carly-bear."

Carlton, face red, rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Shawn. 

Shawn tilted his face up and let out a happy hum. 

Carlton pulled back and Shawn blinked several times before his eyes settled open.

"You know I read an article online-"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet."

"-that said that the amount of times a couple kisses a day, is a factor in how much they love each other."

Carlton froze. Him and Shawn kissed a lot. No, seriously, _a lot_.

Like, if they weren't talking they were most likely kissing. Enough that Carlton might as well invest all of his money in a chapstick stock.

"Really, now?" 

"Yeah, so, you know I really," Kiss on the cheek. "Really," Kiss on the nose. "Really," kiss on the other cheek. " _Really_ ," Kiss on the lips. "Love you."

Carlton smiled against Shawn's mouth and had it set hard in his mind. 

He was going to make it snow for Shawn.

~~

"You want to make it snow for Shawn?" Guster asked, looking as skeptical as physically possible, Juliet, on the other hand, look positively estatic.

"Yeah. Shawn, he's worth the-"

Gus waved his hands in a 'stop' motion. "I get it, you guys are freaky in love. Where do we start?"

Before Carlton could utter a word, Juliet stated. "I know a guy..." and Carlton knew this was going to be perfect.

~~

"Lassie, where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise, Shawn. Meaning it's supposed to surprise you."

Shawn sighed, not unhappily.

They finally reached an old club that Shawn had thought was abandoned, it hadn't given him any other indication that it wasn't. 

It wasn't rundown, but it didn't warrant any second glances.

Carlton led him out of the car, and into the building, smiling proudly the whole time. 

Shawn's jaw dropped once he saw the inside. 

There was white everywhere. And it was- it was snowing.

"Carly..."

"You like it?"

"How..? Why wouldn't I like this, Lassie, it's..."

Shawn walked into the middle of the room, which wasn't very big in the first place. There was a snow machine in the corner, blowing out little white flakes of whatever. Shawn didn't care. 

The room had already been white apparently, so Lassie (and Gus and Jules, he was sure) had strung up little snowflakes on the walls. The lights were low, casting shadows everywhere and there were no words. 

"Shawn?"

Lassie was in front of him, looking worried and Shawn realized that his cheeks were wet, but he grinned up at his amazing, wonderful, loving boyfriend and kissed him hard. 

Kissing Lassie was always fun, but this was different. This was full of things and feelings that Shawn didn't want to put a name to because then he'd get scared and run away no matter how much he wanted this. 

"I love it. I love-" _you_. Shawn whispered.

Carlton nodded, arms around Shawn's waist and their foreheads pressed together. 

"You guys done?" Jules asked apparently having been waiting with Gus in the background. 

Shawn stepped away from Lassie, albeit reluctantly, and rushed to hug Jules.

She grunted at the force that he grabbed her, ruffling her white dress. 

He said. "Juliet O'Hara, you beautiful, beautiful angel."

Gus snorted and Shawn, stepped away to hug him. "Gus, you're my angel too. Chocolate flavored."

He heard a chuckle and turned back to Lassie.

"Carly-bear, you went through all of this trouble just to get me my Christmas wish."

Lassie was blushing and it was adorable. "It's not really a big deal."

Before his sentence was finished, there was music playing, something slow and mushy and Shawn grabbed Lassie's hand. 

"We're dancing."

Lassie pulled Shawn in with his free hand, keeping the other that had their hands interlocked at shoulder level, and started rocking to the beat of the music.

They danced in circles, song after song, Gus and Jules doing the same. Eventually, the space between Shawn and Lassie was nonexistent and Carlton had his and Shawn's cheeks pressed together. Elegant fingers played at the hem of his shirt, Carly's baritone voice humming along with the music. Shawn breathed in, completely content, happy. He wanted moments like this forever. Especially if they were with Lassie.

"There's food." Lassie murmured in his ear after a while.

"You really know the way to my heart, don't ya?" Shawn asked, just as low, now wanting to ruin the moment.

"I do."

Shawn grinned and replied, "Food later," Eyebrows were raised at that and Shawn rolled his eyes before continuing. "Now, I just want to dance."

"Merry Christmas, Shawn."

"Merry Christmas, Carly."

Lassiter grinned, Shawn returning it, and they danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for what I am putting you through, dear readers.
> 
> Sorry again if it sucks tho, I kind of rushed through it.


End file.
